


Birthday Girl

by Lila11



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11
Summary: It's Mina's birthday and Sana prepared a surprise for her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Birthday Girl

"Why didn't you answer my call?"

Mina's not even going to try to hide how upset she was when she saw Sana waiting right outside her office building.

"Aww Mitang, I was on the phone with mama. She remembers what today is and wants me to give you a birthday hug. So, come here." Sana pulls the birthday girl close and gives her the tightest hug. "Happy birthday, darling."

Mina melts into her warm embrace. All the irritation she felt an hour ago fades as she buries her face in the crook of Sana's neck. Sana definitely has this calming effect on her.

Sana pulls back and tucks a few blonde strands in Mina's ear. _God, she looks so gorgeous_ , Sana thought.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Blonde suits you really well." Sana gives Mina a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, your birthday surprise awaits."

Mina frowns. She specifically told Sana to not plan any kind of surprises. She just wants to chill tonight and maybe have a delicious meal for her birthday.

Sana can see concern written all over the younger girl's face. "Don't worry, Mitang. You're gonna love it."

They walked hand in hand for about half an hour and arrived at an arcade. As soon as they stepped in, Mina just started jumping in excitement. She's absolutely loving this surprise already.

Sana loves seeing this side of Mina. Who is she kidding? She loves everything about her.

Mina was busy deciding which game to play first when she felt strong arms around her waist and warm breath close to her ear.

"Surprise, baby."

Mina turned around and was met by her girlfriend's beautiful face. "Momoring. I thought you won't be back til Friday?"

"I found a way to leave Japan earlier than scheduled. And you know I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything."

Mina smiles and lets Momo pull her in for a deep kiss. She missed this feeling. To be in the arms of the love of her life.

"Ehem."

Momo pulls back from the kiss and looks at Sana who was standing beside them.

"Do you kids wanna skip the actual birthday date and just go home?" Sana raised an eyebrow. "Geez, everyone's watching you two." 

Momo drapes an arm around Sana's shoulders. "You're the greatest bestfriend ever, Satang. Thank you for helping me plan this surprise."

"Well, you did promise to buy dinner, so..." Sana shrugs.

"Right." Momo laughs and turns her attention back to the birthday girl. "Want to watch me win the biggest toy for you tonight?"

Mina nods enthusiastically and grabs Momo's hand, pulling her to the nearest claw machine.

Sana lets out a heavy sigh as she watches her bestfriends manipulate the machine. She loves them both, well, maybe she loves Mina a little too much than she should. She would do anything to keep that girl happy. Even if it meant having to break her own heart in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


End file.
